As more electronic devices are used to improve and add convenience to our lives, there are greater risks of electrical hazards such as arc fires and electrical shocks (i.e., unwanted short circuits to ground) without having proper protection means. Most electrical receptacles used at homes have no protection against arc fires (often caused by overload usage) and short circuits (i.e., unwanted leakage currents to ground). Further, conventional receptacle devices with protection against leakage currents do not protect against arc fires and fail when the output ends of the receptacle device are mistaken for input ends and receive input wirings. Arc fires often occur from short circuits established between damaged electrical wires. After appliances, e.g., televisions, air conditioners, kitchen ventilation fans, etc., are operated at their full capacity for an extended period of time, various factors such as high temperature, high pressure and erosion, can cause the insulation of the appliance wires to deteriorate and make it easier to short circuit with each other or other components. If such short circuits are not detected and the electrical supply is not discontinued in a timely manner, arc faults caused by such short circuits can develop into major fire hazards. Thus, it is desirable to provide safe and reliable electrical receptacles capable of providing multiple protective functions such as protection against arc fires and leakage currents.